


Lights Out

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Blackouts, Candles, Community: fic_promptly, Darkness, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15538236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: An unexpected storm leaves Ryo and Dee completely in the dark.





	Lights Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Dee/Ryo, A light in the darkness,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

It had been a great evening up to that point, but then everything had gone wrong. There’d been a loud bang and they’d been plunged into darkness.

“What the fuck was that?” Dee jumped to his feet but didn’t try to go any further. He and Ryo had been smooching on the sofa, half watching a movie, but the TV was dead now too.

“It’s not just here; power’s out everywhere by the looks of it.”

Ryo was right; there was complete darkness outside the windows too, aside from an occasional flash of lightning. The storm came as a surprise; Dee hadn’t been aware it was even raining.

“Lightning must have hit a transformer; that’s probably what the bang was.” Ryo’s voice came from across the room now. He was probably unplugging the TV, but it was so dark that Dee couldn’t be sure. 

“Yeah,” Dee agreed, still standing by the sofa. How was Ryo even managing to get around without bumping into things? Probably knew his way around the place with his eyes closed or something. “Need any help?”

“No, it’s fine. I’ve got good night vision.”

“Must be all those carrots you eat.”

Ryo laughed, his voice coming from the direction of the kitchen this time. “Maybe.”

“I can’t see a damn thing. Maybe I should eat more carrots.”

“Wouldn’t do you any harm.” 

Dee could hear Ryo rummaging around in the kitchen cupboards. A flash of lightning illuminated the room, but it was gone too fast. Better to stay put and wait for Ryo to return than to try to find him in the dark. He didn’t have long to wait anyway.

“Do you have your lighter?” Ryo’s voice coming from practically beside him made Dee almost jump out of his skin.

“Jeez! Do ya have to sneak up like that?”

“Sorry.” He didn’t sound it.

“Here.” Dee dug his lighter from his pocket and held it out, felt Ryo’s fingers brush his as his lover took it. A brief flare of light in the darkness, and then a stronger glow drove the shadows back into the corners. Ryo was holding a lit candle in one hand.

“Just need to light a few more and we’ll be fine,” he said, leading the way back to the kitchen and digging out a bag of tea lights. Placing them on saucers, he used the candle to light them, then distributed them around the room. They didn’t give out a lot of light, but it was enough. Ryo blew the big candle out and returned it to the kitchen.

The storm was raging outside, but they were safe indoors and the soft candlelight was pleasant. Ryo turned off the lights so they wouldn’t be blinded when the power eventually came back on. “Looks like we won’t get to see the end of the movie.”

“I wasn’t really watchin’ it anyway, I was busy with other things. Speaking of which, wanna get back to makin’ out?” Dee tugged his lover close. “I mean, we’ve got the whole romantic candlelight thing goin’ on now. Be a shame to waste it.”

“True,” Ryo agreed, allowing himself to be pulled down onto the sofa again. 

Dee grinned. Who cared about bad weather and a lack of power? He had Ryo, and that was all he’d ever need.

The End


End file.
